And a Thousand More
by Meloremi
Summary: He promised him a thousand years. But wedding bells promised her eternity.


**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own HP or Twilight. Or a few phrases that are used in the end. Thanks for reading.**

**A/N: I should probably be thinking of updating the other stuff I got started, but this one came up when listening to a song that I shall ignore belongs to the soundtrack of New Moon? I don't know, I'm no fan of the "movies". Any who, as I have pissed off a few of you now I shall move on and let you all play guess what the song was if you like. Or if anyone reads this really. Probably doesn't make much sense, but it made for a fantastic short film in my head. Right well as mentioned in my other fics. This is a fanfiction and as such I am only using the characters and locations for my own amusement. This also means that, I am only borrowing names and features. Meaning its NOT the original work and yes I know that the characters are so not like the ones written below. That settled I do not Beta. Enjoy if you wish!**

* * *

><p>He closed his eyes and listened to the music signaling the arrival of the bride. He always cried at weddings. Dreamed of his own for a few thousand years. Or at least it felt like a thousand. The music stopped. He assumed the blushing bride was now being handed over to the groom. Her father, delivering the customary promise of pain to the poor sod should anything happen to his little girl. He smirked at the thought. Really though, shouldn't someone be threatening the bride as well? Last he heard this marriage business was a two way street. He tuned back into the ceremony. The priest was going on about love, loyalty, respect. Guess he missed out on the whole speak now or forever hold your peace crap.<p>

He relished in the feel of the tree bark digging into his back. The groom was delivering his vows, something about loving her forever, something about waiting for her eternity. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. It was all so sick. So disgustingly depraved. He closed his eyes once again and tried to imagine her. That sweet, stupid girl.

Silence. He opened his eyes. She must be drying her tears. Her voice penetrated his senses. He almost vomits at the sound. Really, its all so pathetic. To think he'd dreamed of this. To think he'd wanted this. To think it should have been...

Loud cheers signal the end. His nails are bloody. Broken from the bark he'd dug them into.

"Can't believe you just watched."

He looked up, not entirely surprised to find him standing there.

"I didn't see a thing."

The new comer snorted and nodded towards the bleeding fingers.

"What?" he asked as he wiggled them, "I'm a bit masochistic."

"A bit?"

He pulled his hands back as the other man reached for them, "Wait. Do you have a bit of parchment?"

"Parchment?" he asked.

"Yes, have you any?"

The man searched his pockets, "Here."

He took it and used his bloodied fingers for ink. His friend watched in amazement as he folded up the parchment into a beautiful rose.

"Whose that for then?"

He smiled, "My best wishes for man and wife."

He placed the flower on the palm of his hand, whispered to it, then blew it towards the reception hall.

Both men watched as the tiny flower floated away.

"You've gone mad my friend."

He smiled at the statement and held out his hand, "How could I not?"

"They'll ask where you've been."

"I know."

"What will you say?"

"That I was visiting you Draco."

Draco shook his head and took the injured hand in his own, "Even I don't know where my body is. There's not even a bloody plaque with my name on it."

"I'm mad remember. Neither here nor there."

* * *

><p>Edward sighed as he looked out the window of the honey moon suite. Bella had gone to bed hours ago, but he couldn't seem to find it in him to stay in bed with her. He closed his eyes as a warm breeze brought in the exotic smells of the outside world. It been so long since he'd last been to this part of the globe.<p>

He was loosing himself in memories of days long past as he felt something land on the back of his right hand. He looked down and found himself staring at an expertly folded piece of parchment. He carefully lifted the flower shaped master piece.

He studied it for a bit before placing it in the middle of his right palm. It suddenly began to unfold. Edward knew he should have been scared, he knew he shouldn't have touched it, he knew he should never had looked, but he did. But he did.

His fingered trembled as he traced every letter, memorized every bloody word. It couldn't be true. He was gone. This was a joke. It was a fucking sick joke. It had to be. But it was there. Written in crimson blood. Mocking him. Reminding him of what he was, of what he'd done.

Edward crumpled the note and tossed it out the window. It was lie. He was dead. He was gone, dead and forgotten.

"Edward? Are you ok?"

He turned and looked at his wife. His beautiful wife.

"Yeah, just admiring the view."

He smiled, took her in his arms and carried her back to bed. There was nothing he could do. He had her now. Everything else was gone. Buried six feet in the ground along with everything else he ever loved.

* * *

><p>The night air blew the tiny note onto the side of an old building. It's content open for the world to see:<p>

_**I know what it is like to love food so much you almost feel the need to marry it. Doesn't mean you actually had to dumb ass. **_

_**Yours,**_

_**HP**_

_**The idiot who believed you would love him for a thousand years. The tool who will love you for a thousand more.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: Feel free to interpret this anyway you wish! Thank You for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
